Firework
by mellowship
Summary: After breaking up once, Dan and Blair find that they can't extinguish that spark. And what better time to make fireworks than on Fourth of July? Cute DB one-shot. Slight spoiler spec.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

**Firework**

**

* * *

**Staring into the expansive ocean before him, all Dan Humphrey wanted to do was go home to a cup of Starbucks and Dostoevsky. Coming to Serena's annual Fourth of July bash in the Hamptons hadn't been one of Dan's finest ideas, seeing as how he was practically alienated from Manhattan's elite as a result of Rufus and Lily's divorce. The alienation wasn't even the worst part. Watching Blair Waldorf get shamelessly hit on by Chuck Bass? Was.

As Dan kicked his shoes off and relished in the sensation of cool, wet sand on his toes, he couldn't help but be bombarded with thoughts about the girl with the dark curls and reserved beauty. His and Blair's two month whirlwind romance was refreshing and wholly unexpected, but it had ended almost as soon as it began because neither of the pair wanted to deal with the backlash from Serena and Chuck.

It ended, at least in name, but that didn't stop Dan and Blair from continuing their day-long text conversations, nor did it stop Dan from meeting Blair behind the bookshelves at the Mid-Manhattan library.

_You really have a death wish_, his inner voice observed.

"Can't argue with that one," Dan muttered aloud, legs bending at the knees as he went to sit on the smooth sand.

An amused voice broke Dan's contemplations.

"Talking to yourself again, Humphrey? You know, the Ostroff Center is always looking for new patients."

Tossing a backwards glance, Dan was surprised to see Blair, her slim frame sheathed in a cherry red dress. A half-hearted smirk was fixed on her painted lips as she lingered beside Dan.

"When have you ever known me to shut up?" Dan replied with a lazy shrug, before adding, "I'm surprised you found me. Your stalking skills are unparalleled."

Bending down, Blair took off one Louboutin wedge, and then another, placing them next to Dan's frayed sandals. She looked at him, a smile ghosting across her face, before responding, "I saw you leave the party, like something was wrong." Blair's face grew serious, and as Dan ducked his head under her gaze, she asked, "Is there?"

Dan's gaze drifted to Blair's toes, to the feminine curves of her hips, and finally back up to dark orbs, which were pooling with worry. "You already know," he admitted.

And judging by Blair's look, she most certainly did. Nudging Dan's shin with her small foot, Blair waited expectantly until he got the hint. As Blair settled between his two sand-covered legs, Dan wrapped a strong arm around her waist. With a sigh, Dan rested his chin on her warm shoulder, content at the feeling of thick curls tickling at his cheek.

"I'm not getting back together with Chuck," Blair murmured as she gently stroked the hand placed protectively on her belly. "But _we_, Humphrey, can't keep going on like this."

Closing his eyes at her words, Dan replied quietly, "I know. It's just – I can't stay away from you, Blair. I don't _want_ to stay away from you."

Tilting her head slightly, her lips temptingly close to his, Blair whispered, "Me neither."

The dark ocean waves lapped softly at the shoreline, the tranquility the noise providing a stark contrast to the drunken shouts audible in the distance. Instinctively, Dan held Blair tighter; the moment, the company, was far too precious to let go.

Blair was the first to break the silence. "I never wanted this."

Dan palmed a fistful of cool sand and watched the grains slip through his fingers. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Leaning back against Dan's chest, Blair sighed, a shake of her head evident by the way her spiral curls waved lightly. "Us, Humphrey. Yet here we are, sneaking around like Eddie Cibrian and LeAnn Rimes."

As Dan grazed his thumb across Blair's soft hand, he reminded her in amusement, "Eddie and LeAnn were both married. Totally different."

Turning around, pale knees digging into the sand, Blair stared at Dan with new fervor. The thin fabric of her dress fluttered in the warm July air, and the words that came next seemed just as delicate. "You really think so?"

"Of course, Blair. Look, I never wanted it either," Dan started shakily, courage slowly swelling in his chest. He continued, foothold regained, "Before I really got to know you, I mean. And now? Now all I can think about is you, and honestly, I don't know what to do. We could always just… face everyone together."

Before Blair could reply, a loud boom resonated in the night sky, and the world was lit up by the most beautiful array of colors. The pair lifted their heads to watch an extravagant firework display that had apparently been arranged by a cluster of beach house owners. "It's so beautiful," Blair murmured, her face illuminated by the vivacious hues flashing in the night sky.

Dan nodded in agreement, catching the expression of wonder on Blair's face out of his peripheral. Impulsively, Dan reached an arm around Blair's shoulder, and drew her close to him. Blair looked at him, her eyes smiling.

"Getting fresh are we, Humphrey?" Blair teased, though the way she pressed herself against his side did not go unnoticed by Dan.

"Me? Never," Dan replied, feigning hurt.

Blair bumped him with her hip, prompting Dan to laugh. He leaned down and, as the fireworks burned brilliantly above the sandy beach, pressed his lips to Blair's.

It was their time, their moment, Dan figured. He'd worry about Hurricane Chuck tomorrow.

* * *

_AN: Just a quick, fun one-shot I wrote 'cause 1) I want summer, and 2) I thought it would be fun to see DB in a setting other than the UES. Hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
